


That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles (And Nath doesn't like it)

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Nathaniel Kurtzburg, Angry Nathaniel, Gen, How Do I Tag, Lila (almost) gets what she deserves, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Marc brings Nath into the light when he points out all of Lilas Lying inconsistency's. But when Nathaniel tries to point it out to the class, he ends up becoming someone he swore he never would again.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 13
Kudos: 239





	That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles (And Nath doesn't like it)

**Author's Note:**

> this is really self indulgent and mostly just a vent fic don't judge me plz.

Nathaniel was tired of everything. He was tired of being overlooked, of being blamed. He was sick of the fighting and the teasing. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know what got over him, but all he knew was something in him snapped. 

Lila was up at the front of the class, spinning some lies about her cruise and luncheon with whichever famous person she had decided that day. Nathaniel had learned to tune her out when Marc had showed him all the lies were wrong, but today he just couldn't stand how everyone was eating her words up, except for Mari of course, who was looking bored out of her skull. Slamming his hand down on his desk, tucking his pencil behind his ear and ignoring all of his anxiety, he jumped and pointed at Lila. 

"Okay, I can't take this anymore. How are all of you feeding on her lies? They're so painfully obvious!" he screamed over the protests of the class. Marinette stared at him in relief and horror. Probably because she was used to him sitting in the back of the class, either drawing or sleeping. 

"Nath, if you were jealous of me you could've just said so!" Lila cried, quite literally as fake tears were rolling down her face. Almost everyone was glaring at him, pissed.

"Dude, that was harsh."

"Yeah Nath. I know you, and that was out of line."

"According to my calculations-"

"Don't start on your obviously biased 'calculations'" Nathaniel snapped from the front of the room, standing right next to the person he hates more than Chloe. "Why won't any of you believe me? Mari is in the right! Why can't you guys see-"

"Nathaniel Kurtzburg! That's enough!" Mme. Bustier said over her student. The redhead felt his face flush with rage and he felt tiny ticks of pain come from his fists from where his nails dug into his skin. "Go to the principals office right now!" 

"No!" The whole class gasped. "No! I won't go until you all see how much of a hurtful and toxic person she is!" The statement was met with a chorus of groans and growls. Marinette sighed and cascaded down the stairs to her friend and put her hands on his shoulder. 

"Nath, I love that you know that she's lying, but there's nothing we can say that-"

"AKUMA!" Marinettes reassurances were interrupted-like they were helping anyway, if anything they made him madder- by Nino screaming the word that never failed to strike fear into everyone hearts. Alya ran over to protect Lila when she saw it head in her and Nath's direction. Now alarmed, Marinette tried to calm Nathaniel down.

"Nath, please calm down," she cried. "Getting akumatized over this silly matter is only going to make things worse. Believe me-"

"This 'silly matter?'" Nath all but screamed. "This is no silly matter! She's hurting you, and manipulating everyone! She deserves to be- to get- Ugh!" Nath struggled to find his words as the akuma flew closer and closer. "She's just a-"

"Yes Evilustrater, she deserves all the worst," Hawkmoth cooed into Naths ear. Everyone gasped- including Nathaniel himself- when they saw the akuma land and dissolve in the artists pencil. Stumbling back, Marinette looked at Adrien, seeing the same sadness and fear about fighting the villain again. The class saw anger and determination fill the akumatized kids eyes and stretched to his grin as he said the words that made dread pull at everyone's hearts. 

"I'll draw her a new story." The familiar black and purple substance covered the introvert and left Evilustrater. 

"If you won't listen to him, then you might just listen to me."


End file.
